Indestructible
by Marjon
Summary: A short “I love you” is all that is needed to silence a certain Jumper. SLASH GriffinxDavid


_Warnings: _Drama, slash and hints of lemon

_Summary:_ A short "I love you" is all that is needed to silence a certain Jumper.

_Disclaimer: _I just stole- I mean, borrowed the characters, then I will play some with them and then neatly keep- I mean, return them.

_A/N: _Just a oneshot about our two beloved characters.

---

_David's Point of view_

It all happened so fast. All it took was a few seconds to change our whole lives upside down. Most likely it took a little longer, but that was what it seemed.

It started when I Jumped back into the lair after a long and tiring day. My hair was still damp from the heavy rainfall I had been caught in, my jeans slightly ripped, and my muscles itching for some much needed rest. But there he was, sitting in front of me on one of the couches in our current lair. A game controller in his hands, eyes locked at the TV screen in front of him, bare feet, and most importantly showing of his uncovered chest.

Softly I bit on my lower lip as I looked at the well toned chest and abdomen of the man just a few feet away from me, my surroundings and pain suddenly forgotten.

I must have been staring at him for a much longer time then I had expected, for the brunette suddenly looked at me, a frown upon his features.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, because it's ticking me off. If you got something to say, say it." Griffin said, annoyance was heard in his voice.

I swallowed once to clear the lump in my throat and then ripped my eyes of his gorgeous body, towards his blue eyes. I had not meant to be staring so bluntly, after all I had seen him like that many times, and much to my dislike I reacted each and every time the same. Staring, wondering, hoping.

Cursing mentally at my lack of self-control, I finally spoke. Words I had not even meant to say in the first place.

"I love you."

It was not like I had not meant them, the exact opposite of it actually, but I never expected it to just say them like that. Rather in some other, more romantic place perhaps.

Griffin opened his mouth to give one of his smart-ass comments, but apparently nothing reached his mind when he saw it was not a joke. Slowly he closed it again, unsure what to do, clearly confused about the situation.

Taking advance of the situation and the confused state Griffin was in, I took the few long strides to him and bent down to capture his slightly parted lips. For a few moments I let my lips linger, trying my best to remember it all for it might not happen again any time soon, but then I pulled away again.

An unsure smile appeared on my face along with a spark that much be shown in my eyes. I had wanted to do this for so long and finally I had been given the chance to do so. Griffin still seemed to be in shock at the current events which had just happened to him mere seconds ago, so I left the brunette and turned towards my bed to get some of the much needed sleep I longed for so badly.

However, I did not get that far, because after a few steps I felt Griffin grab one of my upper arms and turned me around, crashing his lips against my own. It took me only two seconds to come to my senses of what happened before I kissed the other male back, a little more passionate than the previous one. I felt Griffin's hands wander up my chest and towards my shoulders, pushing the leather jacket I was wearing off me and letting it fall to the floor. Meanwhile the kiss deepened as I opened my mouth to give him the entrance he was begging for. Quickly his tongue snaked past my parted lips and found mine.

Hands that had just undid me of my jacket were now lightly tugging at the black shirt I was wearing, clearly wanting it off of me. Breaking the kiss, I took a ragged breath before I pulled the soft material over my head. I was about to say something, but Griffin put his right index finger over my lips and hushed.

"No one kisses me and can get away from me like that." He muttered before he once more captured my lips, pushing me backwards until I felt my knees connect with my bed and falling down upon it very ungracefully, not even once breaking the kiss. My hands snaked behind his neck and pulled him even closer, while my lips and tongue allowed me to put all the feelings I have for the brunette into unspoken words. I loved him with all my heart and I was not about to let him go. Together we were indestructible and nothing would be able to tear us apart.


End file.
